Diary of My Life
by NaraTemari011
Summary: We take a look on Sakura’s diary, which she has written since she was 6. Impressing huh? Pretty much a SasuSaku oneshot in Sakura’s POV, of course.


_**A/N: Hey people! Well, this is just a SasuSaku oneshot I thought I would write, since I haven't written that much SasuSaku. It is in Sakura's POV, of course. This idea came to me when I was on vacation on the 4**__**th**__** of July weekend, so I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

**Diary of My Life**

_**March 10, 1999**_

_My name is Haruno Sakura and I am five years old. I am going to be six this month! My mother gave me this strange, cute, pink book today. She said that I should write the things that happen to me in important days, or just vent my feelings about something. This is going to be so exciting! She called it a 'daerei', or something like that…_

_**March 28, 1999**_

_Yay! I am writing here again! Hehe. Today it was my 6__th__ birthday! I got a lot of presents, and everyone congratulated me about starting the academy soon! The academy is going to be so much fun! I am going to meet a lot of new friends to play with! Yay!!!_

_**July 4, 1999**_

_My mom said that today was a 'holyday', so we went on a trip to a beautiful place! It was a lake near the ninja training grounds! I got to see ninja training too! I am sooo excited! I want the academy to start soon!!!_

_**September 4, 1999**_

_Today it was my first day in the academy! I am so excited to meet new friends! I already made friends with a girl named 'Hin-atah', or something like that…_

_**November 16, 1999**_

_I hate those kids! How can they do that to me?! There are some mean kids in the academy that tell me that my forehead is big! I know it's big, but that isn't my fault! I think I am going to ask mommy if I can get bangs on my hair or something…_

_**December 24, 1999**_

_Yay! Santa is coming tonight! I can't wait!!!_

_**December 25, 1999**_

_Oh my! Santa gave me a lot of presents! Yay!!!_

_**January 4, 2000**_

_Welcome, year 2000! I'm a bit late, I know. But I just wanted to tell you, diary, that I made a new friend today!!! Her name is Ino, and she told me not to worry about my big forehead, that she would solve it. I really didn't get it, but she is so nice! I think we will be friends forever!_

_**March 24, 2000**_

_Oh my god! There is this really cool boy in our class named Uchiha Sasuke! I don't know how I didn't notice him before! And there's also this big show-off, loud boy named Naruto and he is such a baka!_

_**O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_**February 8, 2006**_

_Wow! I can't believe this diary still exists! Remember me, diary? I, Haruno Sakura, am now 12, soon to be 13 years old! It's been 6 years since I written here…I was helping mom and dad in the attic pick up a few things and came across this!_

_Wow, so much have happened since I wrote on you, so I'll try to make a quick recap…_

_I am now a Genin ninja (yay!). My team is called 'Team 7' and it's composed of Uchiha Sasuke (remember him? Yay!), Uzumaki Naruto (nooo!), and our leader Hatake Kakashi. I have made a lot of friends, but the best of them are: Naruto (for my misfortune), Hyuga Hinata (remember her?), Tenten, and Uchiha Sasuke (yaaaay!)_

_Why isn't Ino on the list, you ask? Well, a couple of months ago we discovered something that ruined our friendship. We both like Uchiha Sasuke! Yeah, and since that day we are rivals…_

_Also, the third Hokage died in a fight with one of the three legendary Saanin, Orochimaru (some creepy snake guy who is our enemy), and the new Hokage is a woman named Lady Tsunade (also a Sannin)._

_**July 29, 2006**_

_I am here to tell you the most awful thing that has happened in Konoha…Uchiha Sasuke left the village! Yeah, he said he wanted to become stronger to fulfill his lifetime wish (which is to kill his brother Uchiha Itachi) and went to train with Orochimaru. Naruto went a couple of days ago with Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Kiba to try and bring him back, but they failed. Naruto swore to me that he would bring him back. And I swore/swear to Naruto that next time around, I won't be a burden to the mission._

_**September 1, 2006**_

_Today Naruto left Konoha with Jiraiya (the other legendary Sannin), saying that he was going on a 2 and a half year trip with him to train. I, by my side, am training under the 5__th__ Hokage, Lady Tsunade. I am trying to become a medical ninja, like her and Shizune._

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_**-No date-**_

_I cannot believe I found this diary_, again. _And again it has been years since I wrote in here. But I'll do a quick recap again…_

_Sasuke came back after his 3 (almost 4) year absence. He worked things out with the Hokage so he could become a leaf ninja again. Temari (one of my best friends and allies from Suna who helped us when Naruto tried to bring Sasuke back while he was leaving) moved into Konoha some time ago, too. She and Shikamaru have found love. Hehe. They are happily married and have a girl named Shikamary. Neji and Tenten are a couple. Naruto and Hinata are engaged. Kiba is going to ask Ino to marry him any day now. And as for me…I am happily married to Uchiha Sasuke, and we are soon-to-be parents. I am still a medical Jounin ninja, though, and he is still a Jounin ninja. I hope to write more things in here from now on, but for now, I'll leave it at this._

O.O.O.O.O

"What are you doing, Saku?" a voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw Sasuke, my husband. "Oh, just writing in my diary…" I replied, closing it and putting it away in a drawer of the desk.

"Wow, you still have that old thing?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, anyway. Come on, we're gonna be late…" he said as I stood up from the chair, and then he gave me a little peck on the lips. "Yeah, I know…Let's go" I replied.

_"I have to remember to put today's day to that..."_

_**There! I am aware that this isn't my best work, but this is all I could come up with. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**_

* * *


End file.
